


Sacrifice for Justice

by still_lycoris



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Doubt, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/still_lycoris/pseuds/still_lycoris
Summary: L sometimes feels a little guilty about what he has done. But not often.





	Sacrifice for Justice

L supposed that in one way, it was a little unfair.

Matsuda was clearly not terribly bright, even by the standards of other people. And it was equally clear that Matsuda was extremely eager to please others – almost a pathological need in fact. A little research – which he had done on all the Taskforce – revealed that Matsuda was a man who had little confidence in his place in the world and wanted to feel more secure about it. If L asked him to do something, Matsuda was going to do it. 

_“When I am on a case, I have needs. I have studied each of you and decided you are the most favourable.”_

_“M-me?”_

_“Yes. Almost everybody has sexual urges, it is quite natural and important that those desires are met. I do not believe in stifling need. In the end, it can stunt my reasoning ability almost as drastically as altering my posture. Obviously, I cannot go outside and find anybody, given that this is the Kira case and my face must be hidden. Therefore, it has to be a member of the task force. I have been studying each of you. You have displayed numerous signs that you are interested and that you will be a perfect sexual partner for me. ”_

It was not _untrue_. He _had_ been studying each of them and come to the conclusion that Matsuda was the most suitable. But it was more the knowledge that Matsuda would obey, that he would do as requested without too much fuss that had led him to choosing the man.

Although it was not that Matsuda had not been displaying signs. He had. It was merely that the signs were that he was eager to please, eager to obey a superior if he thought that it would help. L had come to the conclusion that Matsuda was not homosexual nor heterosexual so much as he could be sexually attracted to anybody that would show some interest and affection in him.

Not that Matsuda knew that, of course. When L told him he had been displaying signs, he clearly thought L meant that he was attracted to L, if only subliminally and rearranged his reality accordingly. He had confessed on one of the later occasions that he'd never been with a man before, that it was quite different – but nice, of course.

This was the part that L felt rather guilty about. It was perhaps a little cruel to have manipulated someone with such ease. He had so much mental strength that Matsuda simply did not have and he had used it. Whatever happened now, Matsuda would look back at this and consider it something that he had chosen and therefore look at others in a different way too. L had shifted the course of his life.

But then, sacrifices had to be made for justice. Matsuda's life had been shifted the moment he had chosen to remain on the Kira Taskforce, whatever the reason was. And it was only a very _little_ sacrifice on Matsuda's part. L made sure that their sexual couplings were always mutually enjoyed. He did not allow Matsuda to kiss him (he disliked kisses and anyway, that was an intimacy that Matsuda would take entirely too far) but he let the man cuddle and pet as much as he wanted afterwards, which sometimes seemed to give Matsuda more pleasure than the actual act.

No, it had been a necessity. And when it was over and Kira was locked safely away, he would make sure that he thanked Matsuda appropriately for it all.


End file.
